Johnny
Johnny, labeled as The Gentleman, is a character on Total Drama Voyage. Biography Name (Age): Joseph (23) Team: TBA Current occupation: Nursing Student. Hobby: Playing baseball, riding my bike, walking. 3 words to describe you: Gentle, polite, respectful. Favorite Total Drama contestant: DJ and Brick. They showed their heart were bigger than their muscles. Reason for Applying: To meet new people, and find the perfect girl for me. Why you think you'll win? I'll try to be polite and civil to all of them, and hopefully, we'll quickly become friends. Short Background: My parents always told me to be polite, to respect others, and to threat people the way I want to be threated, and that is a lesson I'll never forget. I'm currently a college student, and I want to be a nurse. I'm also looking for a girlfriend. Many girls from where I live are attracted to me, but they only like me for my body and not for who I am. Total Drama Voyage Johnny is first seen on Total Drama in the Sky… With Crystal?. Upon arriving, he kisses Crystal McLean's hands and politely greets the other contestants. Later, when Chelsea arrives, he instantly gets her attention and she flirts with him. In Crazy and Unstable at the San Diego Convention, Paris proposes an alliance between Brady, Chelsea, Haley, Tyrone, herself and Johnny, seeing them as the most attractive contestants. He and Chelsea decline the offer, thinking the alliance is too superficial. He pairs up with Chelsea for the challenge, and is later fooled by Garrett into giving up his pin button. He is placed on the Tedious Travelers, and they win the challenge. In Food Delhivery, he is shown enjoying the first class reward with his team, as he is on the hot tub flirting with Chelsea. He then says on the confessional that he finds Chelsea a beautiful woman and super talented in poetry, and he loves their friendship. After his team loses, he is shown talking with Chelsea, Garrett and Kyle about the elimination. While they initially plan on voting Ian, Garrett convinces them to change their mind and vote for TJ, as she is the strongest of the other group. Later that night, Johnny and TJ end up on the bottom two, and Johnny is eliminated due to his teammates deeming his romance with Chelsea as too dangerous. Before leaving, a confused Johnny apologizes for whatever he might have done wrong to cause his elimination. Chelsea reveals she wrote a poem to him, but Crystal kicks him out of the door before she can recite it. Trivia *Johnny was the fist contestant eliminated from his team, and the second contestant eliminated overall. He did not receive any bag of peanuts. *Johnny was created to subvert the "handsome male who's secretly evil" stereotype, like Justin, Alejandro, and Kasey. He was originally going to be voted off because his teammates would be suspicious of him being evil, and later finding out he was indeed a nice person. I later developed the romance with Chelsea and liked the idea better. Gallery JohnnySwim.png|Johnny in his swimwear. JohnnySleep.png|Johnny in his sleepwear. JohnnySS.png|Made by OHF. Category:Total Drama Voyage Category:Bruno's Stories